


Aube

by Minorine



Series: Rose week [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Minor Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: Rose est poursuivie par une personne à laquelle elle doit à tout prix échapper. Mais qui viendra l'aider, elle qui ne peut plus marcher ?





	

Elle courait. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, visiblement essoufflée, poursuivie par un agresseur dont le visage lui était encore inconnu. Pourtant, elle savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il espérait d'elle, ce qu'elle redoutait aussi. Il voulait la capturer, la capturer pour de nouveau l'enfermer dans cet endroit sombre dont elle venait de s'enfuir. Il était dur d'échapper à l'agresseur, elle le savait au moment-même où elle avait fui. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle avait réellement espéré. Fuir ? Ahah, vaste blague. Elle était à présent coincée, le mur face à elle était bien trop haut, malgré son agilité féline. Il lui fallait trouver un autre endroit où fuir, mais c'était trop tard à présent. Pourquoi diable avait-elle été s'engager dans cette ruelle ? Elle n'espérait tout de même pas échapper à ses griffes si facilement… Elle était même forcée de reprendre son souffle, haletante après sa course effrénée. Elle y avait cru un temps, à cette liberté chérie, mais ça avait malheureusement été de trop courte durée. A présent, elle était coincée. Coincée avec aucun retour possible en arrière. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution, tenter le tout pour le tout, lui faire face. Elle prit une grande inspiration, à peine rassurée par tous les sons effrayants qui se répercutaient dans la petite ruelle étroite. Mais le pire, le pire c'était les pas qui retentissaient sur le sol goudronné de la ruelle, bloquant toutes les échappatoires imaginables, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement à que faire.

Elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur son dernier objectif : arrêter de fuir et faire face. Difficile à faire, à première vue c'était la seule solution qui se présentait à elle. Elle attendit que l'agresseur soit assez proche d'elle, et elle lui planta les ongles dans la chaire, aussi profondément que possible. L'homme, puisque cela se trouvait en être un, l'attrapa et la balança contre le mur qui la bloquait plus tôt. Elle lâcha une plainte de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol. Elle fit pourtant de son mieux pour se relever, malgré son dos qui la faisait affreusement souffrir, sa robe à présent toute tâchée d'un mélange de terre et de boue. Elle ne devait plus sentir la rose, mais c'était bien le dernier de ses problèmes pour l'instant… L'homme était toujours face à elle, et il n'était pas prêt de cesser de la torturer autant qu'il le pouvait. Peut-être cherchait-il à lui faire payer sa fuite ? Peut-être s'agissait-il d'autre chose ? Comme la griffure par exemple ? Qu'importe, le fait est qu'avec son dos en morceaux, elle ne pouvait plus réellement esquiver, malheureusement pour elle. Obligée d'encaisser tous les coups de pleine face. Et l'homme n'arrêtait pas, il continuait de la malmener de plus en plus, comme s'il y prenait un plaisir malsain. Les coups s'accumulaient, elle sentait ses petits os tour à tour frémir ou craquer sous les agressions. Un dernier coup, dans son ventre, acheva de la faire gémir de douleur, puis ce fut avec joie qu'elle accepta ensuite l'inconscience. Peut-être n'allait-elle plus jamais se réveiller, mais au moins elle ne souffrirait plus. Avant de s'évanouir cependant, elle entendit la voix d'un jeune garçon appeler, de l'entrée de la ruelle.

« Hé, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

Mais trop tard, déjà l'inconscience prenait possession de son corps, ses membres s'engourdissant un à un. Ses paupières se fermèrent toute seules, alors que visiblement l'autre avait cessé de la frapper. Tous ses membres lui faisait mal, elle aurait aimé qu'il l'achève pourtant…

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec peine, et la première chose qu'elle vit fut du rose. Du rose, à perte de vue. En levant la tête, elle se rendit compte que cet océan rose n'était en réalité pas si vaste. Il s'agissait simplement de la chemise de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui la portait dans ses bras. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, son odeur était différente de celle de son ancien agresseur. Relevant encore plus le menton, elle put contempler le visage d'un jeune garçon, et elle reconnut sa voix lorsqu'il commença à parler. Alors, ce garçon, il était venu l'aider ? C'était lui qui l'avait sortie de là ? Comment il avait convaincu l'autre type de la laisser tranquille ?

« Pouah, toi, on peut littéralement dire que tu ne sens pas la rose… »

Un petit grognement mécontent le fit s'arrêter dans ses propos. Mais pas pour très longtemps, puisqu'un petit sourire pointa sur ses lèvres.

« On dirait que ça ne plaît pas à la demoiselle que je dise qu'elle ne sent pas bon. Je crois que je t'ai trouvé le nom parfait. A partir de maintenant, tu t'appelleras Rose ! »

Le nom était beau, il fut adopté, et elle commença à ronronner dans ses bras protecteurs. Après tout, il l'avait sauvée non ? Elle ne s'attendait pourtant pas à tomber dans une baignoire, une fois que le garçon l’eut doucement lâchée à l'intérieur, et à se faire laver de la tête aux pattes. En sortant, elle sentait bon le propre et ça la surprenait beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais senti aussi bon de toute sa vie. Le jeune garçon, ses cheveux noirs se balançant au rythme de ses mouvements, se mit à rire de la voir si déboussolée. Au sortir de la baignoire, il lui noua un petit nœud rose autour du cou, fier de lui. Il lui frotta la tête pour la faire ronronner, ce qui ne tarda pas à se passer, avant de lui parler d'un ton chaleureux.

« Tu es le plus joli des chats, à présent. »

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, avez-vous trouvé de quel UA il s'agit ? ^^


End file.
